


我的沃菲娜

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Series: ♡Daddy Daddy♡ [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Succubus, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: 魅魔米和吸血鬼米联合行动。吸血鬼米在这篇里没啥正面出场。涉及父女乱伦。情趣睡衣。





	我的沃菲娜

列奥波德是一名警官、一位丈夫、一个父亲。

他热爱他的工作、深爱自己的妻儿。

他给女儿取名叫沃菲娜。

沃菲娜一天天长大，从圆润可爱的婴儿变成了豆蔻年华初具媚态的窈窕淑女，每每看到她穿着单薄的家居服走过，列奥波德都不由得心猿意马，但是良知告诉他这是他的女儿，作为一个正直的基督徒他不应该对自己的女儿有非分之想；与此同时，妻子一年年老去，白皙嫩滑的皮肤开始发黄变皱，曾经亮闪闪的眼神被生活的鸡毛蒜皮磨得灰暗，她对自己的热情不复从前，而且阴道也有点松了，但是列奥波德一旦对她生出哪怕是一点点的厌恶都会马上止住，因为这是他曾经发誓要守护一辈子的女人，绝不能嫌弃。

家庭生活境况如是，列奥波德偏偏不走运负责上了一个难缠的连环杀人案件：三个月以来，断断续续有报案称发现有人暴毙。有的在室内，有的在野外，总之无一例外都是浑身赤裸、血液流干。列奥波德常常不得不半夜出门察看现场。为此他的妻子对他意见更大。直到有一次，列奥波德凌晨时分拖着疲惫的身躯回到家，却发现双人床上空空如也，被窝已经凉了。急忙走进女儿卧室，只见穿着白色纱质睡衣的她跪坐在月光中，胳膊架在窗台上，望向家门前路延伸到远方的尽头。列奥波德急急走去扶着女儿的肩膀让她正面朝向他。你没事？你没事？真是太好了。列奥波德一边默念着感激我主一边把女儿抱进怀里。

妈妈离家出走，再也不会回来了。她不要我了。

沃菲娜脸埋在父亲胸前哑着声音流泪。她颤抖着啜泣，延迟的激动令身躯发热，凹陷的腰肢和圆润的臀部在半透明的睡衣下若隐若现，丰满的胸脯隐约贴着列奥波德身体。列奥波德惊讶地发现，妻子离家出走的事实并未让他过于伤心——毕竟沃菲娜还在。列奥波德一边默默抱着哭泣的沃菲娜，一边轻抚她的后背。

列奥波德在把手伸进女儿睡衣下摆的前一秒惊醒，紧张地喘气按捺住不知何时挺立起的欲望，把沃菲娜哄睡了，溜进洗手间用手消灭不应该的渴求。闭上眼，列奥波德就满脑子都是沃菲娜清纯动人的样子。沃菲娜趴在窗台上的背影，那么孤独寂寞，那么惹人怜爱。沃菲娜拥有列奥波德的妻子年轻时的影子，但比她更加稚嫩。沃菲娜。列奥波德叹着气念出他给女儿起的名字。列奥波德想到女儿白皙的大腿，她睡衣衣摆下隐秘的地方，肖想着还是处女的女儿私处该是多么地紧致销魂，比出走的妻子那个久经人事的老穴定要舒服得多。列奥波德又硬了，他矛盾地用手再一次握住自己的性器。主啊，原谅我，我实在是……

沃菲娜换了一件睡衣。

沃菲娜今天穿了一件丝绒的袍子。这令她显得颇为成熟。列奥波德从警署下班回家看到的便是沃菲娜穿着丝绒睡袍侧躺在沙发上看电视的场景。这条睡袍为了让人穿着舒适而不会觉得限制活动，下摆开叉开的颇高。列奥波德站在侧后方能隐约看见开叉顶端内里不甚明亮的地方沃菲娜蚌壳般饱满的私处。她竟然没穿内裤！列奥波德心下一跳。以上观察只是一瞬间发生的事罢了。沃菲娜听见开门声很快就起身来迎接父亲了，蹬上拖鞋跑来抱住列奥波德，在他左右脸颊各亲了一口。沃菲娜又蹦蹦跳跳地跑进厨房烧水切菜，在带起的微风里留下女孩的香气。列奥波德洗干净手就把沃菲娜赶出厨房。

做饭的事爸爸来就好。

沃菲娜撇撇嘴，我很会做饭的，让我来嘛。（她其实是故意这样说的）

果然，列奥波德听了这种话更坚定地把她赶了出去。沃菲娜又蹦上沙发继续看电视。

列奥波德一边切肉，一边抑制不住地幻想自己拨开沃菲娜肥厚的阴唇探索深处。那一定是个粉嫩娇柔的密处。它会在自己眼前娇羞地挤出水来……啊，不能想这些，这是不对的。

餐桌上，二人对坐。沃菲娜看似漫不经心地把香肠送到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了舔香肠末端眼看要滴落的酱汁，使着竹签把它往里嘴捅了一半，双唇闭上夹着香肠，又把香肠往外扯了四分之一。

“不许玩食物，认真吃饭！”列奥波德敲了敲盘沿，沉声道。

“好嘛，爸爸。”

沃菲娜假装不耐烦地飞了列奥波德一个白眼，咬下一截香肠，嘴边沾着油星冲列奥波德无辜地笑了笑。列奥波德反而感到不自在了。

“沃菲娜，我想……你在家里能不能稍微注意一点……呃，穿着？”

“我一直有好好穿衣服啊。”

“不……你看，我是你爸爸，是个男的，你总是穿着睡衣这么大大咧咧地在我眼前晃，不太……”

“噢，父亲……”

“嗯……我一直想试试直呼您的名字，就像母亲那样。列奥波德。”

列奥波德连续过着一回家就对女儿产生非分之想的日子，终于实在忍不住了。他本想让女儿注意一下衣着仪表，好让他不再总对自己的女儿心猿意马，没想到反而是女儿先戳穿了那层窗户纸。

“列奥波德，我爱您。我想和您做爱。我知道您也很想吧？您看我的眼神，虽然我在您眼中还是个小孩，但是我能看懂呀。妈妈也是因为您这样……才离开的。”

“……”列奥波德垂头。沃菲娜搂住列奥波德的后颈，胸脯直直怼上列奥波德的脸。她能感觉到他的呼吸变得急促、高热，打在她的胸脯上。

“她把您让给我啦。”

沃菲娜今天穿的是缀满蕾丝的新娘婚纱一样的睡衣。

沃菲娜站在自己床上，扯着站在床边的列奥波德胸前的领花，两人一起倒在柔软的床垫上。沃菲娜翻了个身，双腿跨在列奥波德身体两侧，撩起纱裙前摆。

“爸爸，我想和您做爱，我想您把大肉棒插进我的身体、把我填满。您瞧，我已经湿得不行了，您究竟要忍耐到什么时候呀？”

列奥波德看见晶莹的露水从沃菲娜敞开的腿间滴落，打湿了自己的裤头。他不敢相信那么粗鲁直白的语句是从自己洁白美丽的沃菲娜口中说出来的，但是那张动人的稚嫩脸蛋让污言秽语变得那么可爱。啊，列奥波德，服从你的内心吧，去和你日思夜想的女儿交媾，这不是你的罪孽，是她先诱惑你的。

列奥波德像自己幻想过的那样，伸手拨开了沃菲娜的阴唇。他把手指伸进沃菲娜的阴道、轻轻戳刺，细嫩的内壁很快泌出更多淫水，让他更容易在里面抽插。他把头伸进女儿的裙摆里，用舌头舔弄她的阴蒂。那里被情欲胀得鼓鼓的，很是敏感。他多插了一根手指进去，寻得让女儿颤抖得最厉害的地方。里面已经太湿了，把列奥波德整只手都淋湿了。列奥波德解开自己的皮带，抽出湿漉漉的手指，发狠把沃菲娜压到了自己身下。爸爸，爸爸，快用你的大肉棒插进来，沃菲娜感觉里面好痒好痒，好难受！列奥波德来不及多做细想，拨开轻飘飘的蕾丝裙遮，闯入了女儿的身体。沃菲娜那覆着细细绒毛的白净的脸上腾起红晕，就像一颗甜蜜多汁的软桃。她张开樱桃般的小嘴嗷嗷唤着，像百灵鸟对着月光歌唱。列奥波德闭上眼吻紧了沃菲娜，像要把她揉进身体里一样用力揽着她的腰，在她紧致多汁的身体里冲撞。在极端幸福中，列奥波德没能察觉到怀中人一闪而过的得逞的微笑。

列奥波德背上沁满冷汗，站在教堂门外远远地看着里面巨大的十字架。

要去找牧师告解吗？

或许牧师能为走上歧路的他指明方向，重新做一个正直的好教徒。

列奥波德朝教堂迈了一步。

不，不，告诉牧师是万万不可的，教会不会原谅乱伦之事。应当把这份秘密保守于心，否则只会身败名裂，沃菲娜也会因此受到连累，受到非人的惩罚。

列奥波德缩回脚步，转过身去压着步子默默离开了。

爸爸您回来了！那个连环杀人案有什么新进展了吗？

亲爱的，那些事不需要你操心。

爸爸，说给我听听嘛！我也想知道一点您工作上的事情，或许能给您一些破案的灵感呢？嗯……大概说说就行，我知道警察的工作里涉及很多要保密的事情。请不要为难，那些部分您不用告诉我！

那、那好吧。噢，我的沃菲娜，你可真通情达理。

每到深夜，列奥波德就会和她的沃菲娜翻云覆雨。沃菲娜对他是那么地热情。与此相比，之前和她母亲的房事简直不值一提！沃菲娜平常乖巧可爱、通情达理，到了床上却像个小荡妇一样，不仅拥有年轻的身体，而且对做爱这种事竟毫不腼腆，一点不像个正经女子。偏偏地，列奥波德觉得沃菲娜这是能把自己的感情宣泄得真挚直白，是一种难得不做作的、自然的、天真纯洁的表现，可让列奥波德为之神魂颠倒。

“列奥波德，你最近脸色越来越差了啊。是因为妻子离家出走带来的打击太大了吗？还是一个人带孩子太耗精力，还没调整过来？”

“呃，没有，还好。我能应付得来。”

“你这案子这么久了也没啥进展。我看你最近这个样子也没足够的精力处理工作了。这样吧，这个案子呢，我已经让其他人来负责了。你休个假，在家好好休息，调整一下吧，啊？”

“不用的，领导……”

“得了得了，就这么定了。”

列奥波德被好心的上司劝回家了。他当然知道自己是为什么脸色不好——沃菲娜太能要了，自己年纪已经不小，经不起夜夜笙歌。虽然跟沃菲娜做爱的感觉实在是太过美妙且无可挑剔，但是列奥波德体力实在是跟不上。沃菲娜最近几天甚至对他表现出了丝丝嫌弃，嫌他太快没力气。办公室已经向他关上了大门，列奥波德无处可去，只得早早回家。

列奥波德不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他看见沃菲娜穿着暴露的紧身皮内衣跪在客厅地板上，被拍打得发红的屁股从极短的皮裙下露出来；熟艳的屄肉被跪在她身后壮年男子的肉棒带进带出。他纯洁的沃菲娜像个妓女一样妖娆地扭动腰肢，嘴里涌出放荡的呻吟。

“用力♡啊……哈哈♡不要停♡♡♡亲爱的，用力干我♡射进来♡♡射进来♡♡♡”

“不，不，不，”列奥波德恍惚地抬手覆上太阳穴，“不。你不是我的沃菲娜。这不可能是我的沃菲娜。我的沃菲娜不会像这样。我的沃菲娜……不，这一定是幻觉。一定是幻觉。”他想要向后退出房门，房门却无风自动，砰一声关上落锁了。

“Mi-ke-le---，开饭咯——”

列奥波德眼中最后的映像，是埋进自己颈间的金色的卷发。脖颈上遭受一记刺痛过后，就只剩下无边的冰冷与黑暗了。

直到列奥波德的年假被扣完，他的上司又怎么也联系不上他，警察们才登门并发现他们这位不幸的同僚已经成为了一具干尸，死状和先前案件里的受害者们如出一辙。警犬在他家后院发现了他妻女尸体的埋藏点。化验结果表明，她俩几乎是同时死去的。


End file.
